


69

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Ambos subieron rápidamente a la habitación besándose y acariciándose desesperadamente."Danno, ¿podemos intentar algo nuevo?""Esta bien, ¿que es lo que quieres intentar?""Una nueva posición, se llama sesenta y nueve"





	1. Chapter 1

Steve y Danny se encontraban en el sofá de la sala viendo una película vieja, sin embargo el moreno no le estaba prestando atención. El quería hacer otra cosa más divertida, así que empezó a acariciar el muslo del rubio, subiendo hasta la entrepierna masajeandola hasta sentir que el miembro del más bajo empezaba a cobrar vida.

"Steve ¿que estas haciendo?"

"No es obvio Danno"

"Si, oh Dios..."

"Vamos arriba"

"Vamos vamos"

Ambos subieron rápidamente a la habitación besándose y acariciándose desesperadamente.

"Danno, ¿podemos intentar algo nuevo?"

"Esta bien, ¿que es lo que quieres intentar?"

"Una nueva posición, se llama sesenta y nueve"

"De acuerdo, ¿que debemos de hacer?"

"En pocas palabras nos chupamos mutuamente" Steve vio como subía un sonrojo en la cara de Danny "nos acostamos en posiciones invertidas o uno arriba del otro y comenzamos a chupar nuestros miembros al mismo tiempo"

"E-esta b-bien"

"Tranquilo Danno, estará bien"

Ambos se subieron a la cama y Steve coloco a Danny arriba de el, le comenzó a acariciar los muslos y nalgas para luego empezar a chupar la polla de su novio sin dejar de amasar ese gran trasero.

"Nngggg... Steve..." gimió cuando Steve lo llevo hasta su garganta.

Danny por su parte agarro el pene de Steve moviendo su mano arriba y abajo un par de veces para luego llevar a su boca la cabeza y comenzar a chupar animadamente, con una de sus manos acariciaba las pelotas de su compañero, a veces llevaba su boca para chupar los testículos y con la mano masturbar a su amigo.

"Oh Dios... aahhh..."

Steve agarro un poco de lubricante y comenzó a meter los dedos por la entrada de Danny, escuchando los gemidos ahogados que lanzaba el rubio.

"S-steve..."

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos ahogados que ambos hacían, estaban tan excitados que lo único en que pensaban era en que no querían terminar. Pero el placer recibido era grande que no creían aguantar mucho.

Empezaron a acelerar sus movimientos y cuando Steve golpeo su próstata con los dedos, Danny no pudo evitarlo y se corrió en la boca de Steve deteniendo su movimiento sobre la polla de Steve, apoyo su cabeza en la entrepierna de su novio para pasar las replicas de su orgasmo.

Cuando recobro el sentido Danny volvió a chupar, succionar y llevar hasta el fondo de su garganta la polla de Steve, amando los gemidos que sacaba de su pareja. 

"Nnggg... Danny... voy a..." no completo su frase porque su orgasmo lo golpeo rápidamente, haciendo que Danny tragara todo lo que Steve le dio.

Agotados se acomodaron uno junto al otro mientras descansaban en un estado post orgásmico agradable.

"Eso fue increíble babe"

"Deberíamos volver a hacer esto Danno"

"Por supuesto cariño"

"Pero primero debemos realizar otras posiciones que vi y me interesaron"

"Aggg bien lo haremos pero otro día, Ahora quiero dormir y descansar para mañana intentar otra posición" dijo acomodándose en el pecho de Steve.

"Excelente, pero lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?"

"Si Steve lo que quieras hacer"

"¿Incluso si es una doble penetración? ¿O unas buenas nalgadas?"

"Por Dios Steven eres un maldito pervertido"

"Pero soy tu pervertido y me amas"

"Agg.... totalmente cierto... Idiota"

"¿Eso es un si?"

"Lo pensare, he aprendido a no tomar decisiones después del orgasmo porque luego me convences de hacer cualquier cosa"

"Bueno, a la otra te atare de la palmera que tenemos afuera y te cojere fuertemente que no podrás caminar"

"Nnggg... Steven callate" Steve sonrió ante el quejido de su pareja.

"Eso no fue un no así que lo dejare en las cosas que haremos en un futuro inmediato"

"Si no te callas te amarrare y pondré una mordaza en la boca"

"¿Promesa?"

"Dios, eres imposible"

Steve se hecho a reír, abrazando a su pareja y besando tiernamente su cabeza mientras se acomodaban para dormir. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en un Danny atado totalmente a su merced mientras le hacia cosas traviesas a su cuerpo.

...............................................


	2. Chapter 2

Danny estaba acostado en la hamaca del patio de atrás, descansando tranquilamente hasta que es tumbado al césped por Steve.

"ANIMAL!! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO?"

"Calmate Danno, ven aquí"

"TU MALDITO NEANDERTHAL NO IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO CONTIG..... AAHHH"

Steve jalo a Danny, tirándolo al piso y de manera rápida amarro sus muñecas juntas "AAAAAHHH!!! SUÉLTAME IDIOTA" Danny lucha pero Steve lo jala atándolo a la palmera del patio.

"¿Que es lo que te ocurre animal?"

"Danno.... callate y disfrutarlo"

"Disfrútalo dice... esto es maltrato... gggaaa.... animal suéltame..."

Steve solo se rio y le rompió su ropa dejándolo totalmente desnudo "STEVEN MALDITO MCGARRETT ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? ESTAS PAGANDO POR ESTA ROPA IMBÉCIL"

steve no responde solamente le pega una nalgada admirando el leve color rojizo en los glúteos de su novio, escuchando el grito indignado de su pareja.

"ANIMAL"

"Pero soy tu animal" y le dio otra nalgada.

"Nngggg..." 

"Jajaja veo que te gusta esto" dice mientras aprieta esos globos tan firmes y duros que le encantan.

"No es cierto" Steve le da otra nalgada "nnngg..."

"Hmm disfrutas ser dominado ¿no es así?"

"N-no.. aahhh" falla en ocultar los gemidos tras cada nalgada recibida y su amiguito ha despertado interesado en lo que Steve le hace.

"Voy a disfrutar tanto volviendo ese gran trasero tuyo en color rojo cereza, te cogeré tan fuerte que no podrás caminar"

"C-callate a-animal"

Steve continuo pegando le fuertemente hasta obtener esas nalgas completamente rojas que sabia que le dolería a Danny sentarse en los próximos días. 

"S-steve..."

"Shhhh.... esta bien bebe" tranquilizo Steve mientras se echaba lubricante en sus dedos para preparar al rubio.

Le metió dos dedos, sintiendo que era suficiente. Le separo las nalgas y de un fuerte empujón se metió en el interior de su rubio favorito.

"Aahhhh....." Danny se encontraba un poco agitado, entre el dolor y el placer Steve estaba volviendo papilla a su cerebro.

"Hhmmmm... tan apretado.." Steve se movió rápido y lo más fuerte que podía, haciendo gritar y maldecir a Danny. 

"M-más... nnngggg..." gimió lastimosamente el rubio.

"Te gusta que te maltrate ¿verdad?" Pregunto mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas nalgadas en su rubio.

"Ooouuu.... STEVE!!...." 

Steve le acaricio los pezones con una mano y con la otra masturbaba su polla acercándolo fuertemente al orgasmo. "S-steve... v-voy a... v... AAHHH... " grito cuando su orgasmo lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Oh Dios" gimió Steve al sentir las paredes internas del rubio apretando su polla, se recostó en la espalda de su amigo y le mordió el hombro a la llegada de su orgasmo "nnnnnggg...."

Se quedaron un momento uno junto al otro, Steve presionando a Danny en la palmera. En lo que bajaban de su orgasmo, el rubio solo sentía como el semen bajaba por sus muslos y el moreno le metía los dedos en su entrada maltratada para jugar con su semilla.

"Maldito animal, me destrozaste"

"Esa era la idea cariño" lo desato y lo cargo a su habitación para acostarse un rato.

"Me duelen las caderas"

Steve solo sonríe con suficiencia "eso es para que recuerdes a quien perteneces cariño"

"Hmm no soy un animal Steve"

"No, solo eres mio Danno"

"Lo que sea... voy a dormir"

"Bien descansa, para cuando despiertes tendremos la segunda ronda"

"Nnnggff... Steven maldito insatisfecho"

"Pero contigo puedo satisfacerme muy bien"

"¿que eres? ¿un adolescente?"

"No, solo estoy caliente por ti"

"¿que....?" Miro hacia abajo para ver la polla de Steve totalmente erguida "animal acabamos de venir, ¿como es posible que ya estés listo para otra ronda?"

"Es solo para ti Danno, disfrutarlo"

Danny no respondió, solo suspiro y se acostó a dormir pues estaba seguro que tendrían un día muy ocupado follando.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado
> 
> Cualquier idea, comentario y/u observación es aceptada :)


End file.
